


This day, you & me.

by noxxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Peter takes Tony out for his birthday, a simple walk in Central Park.Just some fluff for Mr Stark's birthday <3





	This day, you & me.

It was kinda early. But he was still awake, finishing some projects.  
Tony Stark had been working since last night in his workshop, and he didn’t really cared that it was already the 29th. He would spend his birthday locked up there, just drinking some coffee or eating donuts, but Peter wouldn’t allow that.  
The kid appeared there at like 11 AM, noisy and cheerful as always.  
“Mr Stark!” he greeted this one, approaching “Happy birthday!”   
He smirked despite feeling so tired, he probably had dark circles under his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling upon the pure child who was Peter.   
“Hey kid”  
“Why are you here?” he asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I should be the one asking that” Tony used his usual sarcasm to avoid the truth.  
“Sir! It’s YOUR birthday, you should be celebrating” he smiled tenderly “ That’s why I'm here, come with me” and he pulled the poor man by his wrist, outside his workshop.  
They ended up in Central Park. Tony had to use a pair of dark sunglasses and a long coat so to not being recognized, and Peter, well, he was in his usual old fashioned geeky clothes. But Tony found it adorable.  
The older one wasn’t so eager to go outside and have fun but when this kid with bright eyes dragged him here to share a nice moment, he couldn’t just turn him down. Peter was his weakness.  
And so were his feelings towards him.  
Peter always looked after him, always helped him, always make him feel like some kind of god.  
Those starry eyes full of adoration make his heart twist everytime, and god... he felt guilty for loving it so much.  
But he tossed his guilty thoughts aside and just enjoyed Peter’s company.  
They walked under the shattered sunlight between the leaves of the trees, they laughed and talked, but like talked a lot. Peter even bought food for both of them and that simple gesture was just so... so sweet. And when they sat on a bench, shortly after Tony ruffled his hair playfully.   
“Thanks for this day, Pete. It was so nice”   
But then the kid took his hand into his own tenderly, while caressing it with both his thumbs   
“There’s something more…” he started blushing a little “My gift”   
“Uh? You bought me a gift? Peter, you didn't have to, there’s no need"   
“I didn’t buy it” he blushed deeper “ Can I just… give it to you, sir?”  
They stared each other and Tony nodded slowly.   
“Could you close your eyes first?”  
The man obeyed, and then he felt a chaste kiss on his cheek. He grinned.   
“Wow, beautiful gift. Thank you”  
Tony opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was Peter all blushed and covering his mouth with both hands. Stark took the kid’s face tenderly, to get him close enough to kiss his forehead. They parted a little, their noses barely touching. Peter looked at him through his lashes and smiled too.  
“Mr Stark”  
“Yes?”  
“That… that wasn’t my gift” his gaze lowered “W-would you l-let me give you the real one?”  
“Of cours- “ but he was interrupted by the third kiss of the day.  
On the lips.  
Despite feeling surprised (and a little too much flattered), he just gave in and embraced the kid closer to him, making him moan softly in between their make out session.  
One hand got lost between the soft locks, the other rested on Peter's small back. The latter didn't hesitate while interlocking his hands behind the man’s neck so to form a hug.  
Tony thought that birthdays like this wouldn't be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work in AO3 :,) I'll bring more starker stuff soon.


End file.
